General "Tigress" Leiong Leang
A wise man knows when to retreat. Obviously, you are not such a man. Description Leiong Leang '''(aka "Tigress") is a Chinese Class AAAA Dragon General stationed near the city of Shanghai, she's the general the player faces in Challenge mode after defeating all four playable Chinese generals. History As a member of the PLA's Elite Forces, Leang is a flexible commander, leading a mixed military force that brings together the best infantry, vehicles, defensive structures and special forces operatives the PLA has at its disposal. Her arsenal includes elite troops trained under General Fai, powerful prototype Chinese tanks, and technology acquired from other factions. Rumor has it however that she is not above using stolen GLA weaponry in her arsenal. She's also the woman behind Huang Lin Bao's rise to power, it was even rumoured that they were secretly dating, but solid proof has yet to emerge. General Leang was originally stationed at Base Dragon, Lanzhou, China, near the border with Tibet, but has since relocated to a new base near Shanghai. Arsenal Like the other "boss" generals, Leang has her own custom made army list. Many of her units were originally featured in Zero Hour's beta. Infantry * '''Flamethrower—Unlike Bao's flamethrower units, these soldiers are armed with conventional flamethrowers. * Tank Hunter—anti-armor infantry, same as the ones trained by General Kwai. * Red Arrow Trooper—anti-air infantry, same as the ones trained by General Fai. * Field Engineer—support infantry, immune to toxins and radiation, cleans environmental hazards, detects and detonates mines. * Sniper—anti-personnel, same as the ones trained by General Fai. But available at Rank 1. * Hacker—support infantry, generates cash. * Black Lotus—hero unit, can capture enemy buildings, disable enemy vehicles and steal cash. Vehicles * Dozer—builds structures. * Supply Truck—Leang's supply truck is an originally unused semi-truck variant found in the game's files, but the difference from regular Chinese supply trucks is cosmetic only. * Phalanx Drone—light scout drone, armed with a pair of machine guns, stealthed all the time, detects stealthed units. Based off the original GLA Scorpion Tank design. * Dual[[Dual Battlemaster| Battlemaster]]—main battle tank, has two cannons and slightly slower reload speed. * Gatling Tank—anti-air & anti-infantry, has two gatling cannons. * Retaliator—advanced anti-air tank based off the Gatling Tank, fires a single guided missile, effective against aircraft and infantry, missile cannot home into ground targets. * Dragon Tank—anti-infantry & anti-structure, clears garrisons. Same as the one built by General Kwai. * Overlord—super heavy tank, can be upgraded with various add-ons. * Howitzer—artillery unit, has three cannons. * ECM Tank—disables enemy vehicles and jam enemy missiles. * Troop Crawler—regular Troop Crawler from the base game. * Listening Outpost—Stealth detector, has long visual range. * Nuke Cannon—heavy artillery, same as the ones built by General Tao. * A-100 MLRS—heavy artillery, same as the ones built by General Bao. Note * General Leang doesn't have her own super unit yet, but she can construct any one of China's four super units. However, this is only possible when playing against her. If the player manages to INI edit the game and choose her in skirmish. No super units can be built. Aircraft * MiG 35 MFI—advanced strike fighter, fires napalm missiles that are effective against ground units. * J-10—basic strike fighter, fires cumulation energy missiles. * MiG-31—interceptor, detects stealth aircrafts. * Ka-29 Helix—heavy support helicopter, can be upgraded with various add-ons. Structures * Command Center—builds dozers, commands generals powers, and provides radar when upgrades. * Advanced Nuclear Reactor—generates power. * Barracks—trains infantry. * War Factory—builds and repair vehicles. * Airfield—builds, rearm and repair aircrafts. * Internet Center—provides shelter for four hackers, researches Satellite Hack, Chain Guns and Black Napalm. * Propaganda Center—technology building, researches upgrades. Unlocks many units and structures. * Speaker Tower—support structure. Gives firepower bonus to surrounding units and heals them. * Gatling Cannon—anti-infantry & anti-air defence, has four cannons instead of two. * Artillery Battery—long range base defence. * Bunker—defensive structure, allows infantry to fire from within. * Particle Uplink Cannon—Has a more Chinese aesthetic design, fires a red particle beam instead of a blue one, but otherwise identical to the USA version. * Nuclear Missile Silo—Regular Nuclear Missile, nothing special. Upgrades * Capture Buildings—Allows Flamethrowers to capture enemy and natural structures. * Nationalism—Increases horde bonus effect by 25%. * Nuclear Tanks—Increase the speed of tanks by 25%. * Uranium Shells—Increase the damage output of tanks by 25%. * Chain Guns—Increase the damage output of gatling weapons. * Black Napalm—Increase the damage output of flame weapons. * Reactive Shells—Increase the range of artillery shells. * Improved ECM Technology—Allows ECM Tank to jam multiple vehicles and buildings. * Satellite Hack I—Reveals the location of the enemy's command center. * Satellite Hack II—Allows the player to periodically reveal all enemy activities across the map. General's Powers * Rank 1 ** Signal Mines—Needs 1 point invested to unlock instead of being available by default. ** Infantry Training—All combat infantry trained as veterans. ** Artillery Training—All artilleries built as veterans. (Same as General Fai's) ** Hacker School—All hackers and Black Lotus trained as veterans. * Rank 3 ** Cluster Mines—Scatter mines across an area by air. ** Artillery Barrage Level 1-3—Bombard enemy positions with artillery shells. ** Emergency Repair Level 1-3—Repairs vehicles in a selected area. ** Frenzy Level 1-3—Increases unit damage in a selected area. ** Cash Hack Level 1-3—Steals cash from enemy supply centers. * Rank 5 ** Magnetic Bomb—Affects an area which disables enemy vehicles and deflect missiles. Unlocks Black Lotus's magnetic field ability. ** Neutron Bomb—Clears an area of all living beings. ** Carpet Bombing—Call in a Hong-6 bomber to bombard an area. General's Challenge Despite the new map, and the new roaster of units, there are still many similarities between this challenge and the old one. Leang has three bases, her main base is located on the south eastern corner of the map, a second base is located at the south western corner directly south of your starting point, and the third base is located directly east to your base. Leang now has only two super weapons: the classic Nuclear Missile Silo, and a Chinese Particle Cannon. The former has a 18 minute count down time and the latter a 16 minute one. The countdown of the two super weapons will not begin immediately after the battle control goes online, and can be reset or delayed: if the player destroys a bunker located on the north eastern corner of the map, the countdown will be delayed but not reset. Destroying a scientific laboratory located on the east side of the map will reset the countdown of the Particle Cannon and destroying a nuclear bunker located within her south western base will reset the Nuclear Missile's countdown. And much like in the original challenge, Leang seems to have a bottomless economy, any structure you destroy she'll quickly rebuilt, and apparently she's resourceful enough to have an endless torrent of heavy armor flowing straight towards your base. Making base expansion and counter attacking very difficult. Her various General's Powers, such as artillery barrages will likely be the source of most damages. She'll constantly use them to target crucial parts of your defensive lines so it's of upmost necessity to patch the holes as quick as possible. A radio station located in her south western base allows her to call in reinforcements as the battle rages on. This structure is complete indestructible and the only way for the player to cut off the reinforcements entirely is to capture it with infantry. And if all of these sound bad enough, well, it gets worse: There are several civilian structures on this map that, when destroyed, will result in the player getting a penalty. For example, destroying the TV tower located south of the player's base will cause the mini map to go offline for around 10 minutes, while destroying the temple located south west of your base will cause the civilians to riot. A highly effective way to prevent Leang from recovering from her losses is to use your super weapon(s) and offensive General's Powers to target her various command centers and dozers. If all of the dozers and command center within one of the three bases were destroyed, Leang will not dispatch dozers from other bases to help rebuild. This essentially render the base helpless from additional weapon strikes. If you play as a USA general who has access to Aurora bombers, you can sacrifice them in one way bombing runs to take out Leang's dozers and command center. Trivia * There was a glitch in Leang's challenge that prevents the player from building any of Leang's super weapons if his/her own super weapons are built. This is eventually patched in 009 Final version's first patch. * General Leang used to have a buildable Rocket Buggy, and interestingly it uses the Tank Hunter's voice line. Category:Chinese General Category:Boss General